Everyone Around Me Breathes, Yet I Drown Deeper, and Deeper
by Misaki-Akira
Summary: Lucy suffers from a great deal of pain. She is abused, physically and mentally. No one understands her, or so she thinks. When Lucy moves to a new school, she meets a boy who shares similar problems. Can they heal each other? Is love on it's way? And what's her lost memories that will define the universe's future?
1. Chapter 1

**Not your typical RoLu/StinCy story. Lucy suffers from a great deal of pain. She is self-conscious, and suffers from depression and anxiety. Half her problems are her past of bullying, and the other half is due to her non-understanding family/parents. When Lucy moves to a new school, she meets a boy who shares similar problems. Can they heal each other?**

 ***(A/N: Rogue and the rest of the Fairy Tail Gang will not be introduced till about chapter 2 and 3. I am including original characters for her family, to make my story more...complete. Also, in this story, Layla (Lucy's mom) will be misunderstanding. No hate anyone!)***

 *******DISCLAIMER*****: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 **LUCY P.O.V.:**

Today was a horrible day. Another day when I made a small mistake, and I was called stupid, useless, lazy, ugly, and a failure, by my so called "family." People always say, "You shouldn't care what others say or think. You should ignore them." But...What if your FAMILY told you this... everyday? You would eventually start believing that you truly were stupid, useless, lazy, ugly, and a failure. You would tell yourself you were worthless. I'm too much of a coward to kill myself. I'm selfish. I slammed my door and dived under my bed covers, and started to cry. The worst part is, I can't tell my family that they are hurting me. That they are making me feel horrible. I swear, I have had suicidal thoughts countless times before. If I told them all of this, they would call me weak and pathetic and it would only torture me more. My family cares I know, but they unintentionally hurt me more than they think. Except for my father. He actually physically abuses me. I cannot escape the cruel fate of reality. My whole life has been a living hell. Since I was about three years old, my father started abusing me. Physically and verbally. I was told I was stupid, ugly, a failure and several other shaming words, ten times a day. He also had a whip. The worst punishment was the whip. The sound of it crackling against my skin, in the dusty attic of our grand manor. He threatened me that if I ever told anyone, he would make my fate worse than death. And my father, Jude, has his hands in everything and can get whatever he wants. I have broke down before my mother, but she simply got annoyed and asked me what was wrong with me. I feel so alone. I will admit, these years of family bullying had made me very self-conscious. I cry every night, and grab the pink razor I have befriended, as I release my pain, and a red liquid stains the bath water. I also have depression and anxiety. Nowadays I just wear long sleeved shirts, and long sweaters, and lone skinny jeans, and flats. Everyday, my two sisters also make my day a hell lot worse. Not to mention they also watch what I do and I the only privacy I get is when I lock my doors and sob myself to sleep. They don't understand what I'm going through. Not to mention that no one understands or cares. I wish I could run away. But then my father would come and take me back and make me wish I was never alive. Tomorrow I am starting my first day at a new school. Magnolia Academy. I also have learned to hate school, as in all my previous schools, I went through deep trauma and bullying. I was burnt, cut, almost-raped, and all the time would people verbally-abuse me. I was known as "The Blond Bimbo" or "The Slutty B*tch." Kids were so kind with their words. I touched my arm as I felt the scars of my previous cuts. Here is a fact that you probably think is stupid: I promised myself, when things got better and someone reached out to me and understood me, I would stop cutting. I laughed at the thought. It was never going to happen. Eventually, I sobbed myself to sleep. I woke up at five-o-clock, to try and leave the house for school before my father was up. I put on a white T-shirt, then a long slender navy blue sweater, with a pair of skinny white jeans. Finally, I put on my navy-blue Toms. I brushed my hair back, and looked at my ugly self in the mirror. I am so worthless. Depression is like drowning in a sea, while everyone else around you is breathing. I put on my backpack, and skipped breakfast, as I slowly turned the doorknob, a cold,"Where do you think you are going young lady?" stopped me. I turned around to face my abuser. He grabbed the whip and lashed out at me a few times. I used my backpack to dodge, as I turned the doorknob and ran and ran. I glanced at my watch. Crap. It's only 6 AM, and school doesn't start for another one hour and 45 minutes. When I finally arrived at school, I sat in the garden, dreaming about one day, that I would be saved from my hell. I didn't realize that an hour and 45 minutes had already passed. When the bell finally rang, I walked over to Principle Makarov's office. "Hello Lucy. Here is you schedule." Then he gave me my schedule and started snoring.. Uhh.. Okay? I glanced down at the paper. It read: _Period 1: Science: Evergreen Room # 47, Period 2: Math: Gildarts Clive Room # 54, Period 3: History: Aries Celestial Room # 39, Period 4: Language Arts: Aquarius Room # 50, Period 5: Computer Applications: Bacchus Room # 32, Period 6: Physical Education: Elfman Strauss Room # 46. Period 7: Art: Cancer: Room # 52._ So right now I am at the office, which is room 23... I kept walking till I got to room # 47. Everyone else was already seated and chatting away. I took a deep breath then knocked, and oepned the door. looked up at me. "Hi. I'm Lucy. Today is my first day here at Magnolia Academy." replied,"Welcome Lucy. You will need a notebook that is 100 subject wide-ruled for my class. You may sit next to Rogue." She then pointed to a pretty handsome, but serious looking boy who sat towards the end of the room. So I.. am supposed to sit between a hot-but-scary Rogue, and a also hot blond guy? My mind is screaming WTF! As I walked down to my seat, I hear whispers,"She is cute." "I want her number." "Look at those beautiful curves." I was about to yell, "PERVERTS!" when Rogue stood up and said,"Leave her alone." The class quieted down. Then the blond who sat to my right side spoke,"I'm Sting, babe. Let's go out." I LUCY-KICKED him and yelled "PERVERT" as the class started laughing. The whole class suddenly froze though. They all stared at Rogue who was laughing. Then once again, they started whispering,"Rogue never laughs." "Rogue never smiles." "Oh my god Rogue laughed." But then Rogue stopped laughing and glared at the class who spun around and started on their work. I smiled a little at Rogue.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 **Hello! I will try and update as quickly as I can! Thank you everyone who has read my stories and/or followed/fav them! I will do my best to please!**

 **Rogue P.O.V.**

I looked at the blond girl who smiled at me. From personal experience, I know the look in her eyes. She holds sadness and pain. I will find out her story behind her door. "Ok class! I want you to take notes on the rules of gravity!" told the class. I took out my notebook as I started writing down notes. I glanced to my side as I saw Lucy, who was writing away. _Wow. That girl sure can write._

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

Just as I finished writing my notes, the bell rang. I said, "Bye Rogue!" as I walked away. Maybe I am hallucinating, but I think I saw Rogue smile and wave a little. _Awww his smile makes me melt._ WAIT. What the- WHAT AM I THINKING?! I walked down to my second period. I suppose I will have to introduce myself in each class I get? I opened the door, and stepped in the class, announcing, "Hello, I'm Lucy. Today is my first day here." Again, the perverted whispers started again. The teacher told me to take a seat beside a rather noisy group. A pink-haired guy gave me a toothy grin, and said,"Hi! I'm Natsu Dragneel." Then a raven haired boy monotonously said,"I'm Gray Fullbuster." Then he jerked his thumb backward, pointing at a blue haired girl who was admiring him and said,"That's Juvia." Then a scarlet haired girl said,"Hi I'm Erza Scarlet." Then she shook my hand. The guy with spikes in his face just grunted. A short-white-haired girl smiled and said,"Hello! I'm Lisanna Strauss, youngest of the three Strauss siblings." Then another blue haired girl said,"I'm Levy. I love reading!" We hit it off right away."Me too Levy! I liked The DaVinci Code a lot!" "Really me too!" Levy yelled as we started discussing our favorite and least favorite books.

 **Time Skip To Lunch, Rogue's P.O.V**

I don't really have a "group". I just hang out with my brother, Sting Eucliffe. There are many fangirls towards me and Sting, and Sting may be a playboy, but I do not mess with people's feelings and hearts. I am also known as "The Shadow" because apparently I don't talk enough, so when I am behind someone, I am their "shadow". The new girl Lucy.. There is something...different..about her. She doesn't fawn over the guys, she is _not_ a blond "bimbo" (No offense) and she is smart and friendly. I am sitting in the school courtyard right now, for lunch, while Sting is over at a girls table flirting, and being a jacka*s. I think I here someone.. crying? I walked over to the other part of the school courtyard, and hid behind the bench. The sobbing girl is... Lucy? Lucy was on the floor, with her arms wrapped around her knees, and she was whimpering and crying. I swear, when I find out who in hell made her cry, they _shall PAY!_ Lucy then mumbled to herself,"They..are...coming for me! No one..understands..I hate..myself.. Like..Dad...says...I am a failure..*hiccups* and i'm worthless." Then she takes out her razor and I watch in horror as she pulls up her sweater sleeve, and makes three cuts on her arm, as her blood drips..drops..drips.. Then she shoves her razor back in her pocket as she whispers,"I'm so sorry mom. I thought life was supposed to be good. Did I really deserve this fate? I am so selfish, to do this to myself.. Mom up in heaven... Rest in peace.. Perhaps I will join you someday." Then the bell rings, and I see her wrap some medical cloth and tape around her arm as she pulls back down her sweater sleeve. Then she runs past me, wiping tears from her eyes. After I walked back to the classroom, pitying and worrying about Lucy, I find Lucy sitting there.. As if nothing ever happened.. Her eyes are still slightly red and puffy, and her arm looks normal. I promise Lucy, I will help you get a better life!

 **Time Skip to Right After End-Of-Day bell Rings**

 ***Still Rogue POV***

I want to get to know Lucy better. I want her to be happier.. And I.. I might like..no love? her? I saw Lucy walking out of the school main entrance doors. I ran up to her.. And said,"Hey Lucy, do you want to grab lunch off campus sometime? I know a few places that are a walking distance." She looked utterly shocked, but to my surprise, she nodded at me and said,"Sure Rogue, does tomorrow during lunch work?" I quickly nodded then she said,"Well, I got to go Rogue, see you tomorrow!" Then she walked out of my sight. My heart was fluttering. I _had_ to find the _perfect_ thing to wear! I ran home (I do not like driving to school, people like to wreck cars.) and rummaged through my closet. After I found a nice outfit that consisted of a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans, I grabbed a pair of sneakers and laid the outfit out on my bed. Then I chuckled a little. Who would of thought, the "shadow" got a date with the kindest, intelligent, and beautiful Lucy? "Ahem." I looked up to see Sting sitting on my bed. "What has got you all riled up?!" he asked. "Don't shout dumba*s," I told him. "I got a date." I watched as Sting's jaw hung open. "Wha-who is the lucky lady? Or should I say, _unlucky?"_ Sting said, smirking. "Her name is Lucy, the new student we sit next to in first period?" Then it was _my_ turn to smirk as Sting's face once again was pure shock. "HOW IN THE...DID YOU GET _LUCY_ TO GO OUT WITH YOU? and to think that the great Sting didn't get a date with her." "Well then again you are a pervert," I told him in a serious tone. "S-shut up," Sting said, before he ran out of my room.

 **I am not done with this chpt yet, I will finish it in a few hours from now. Till then, Ashley out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer***: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

(A/N: I forgot to mention that Layla Heartfilia, Lucy's mother, is..dead. Sorry!)

Lucy POV:

I was so excited for my first date! With Rogue too.. I think Rogue is a sweet guy! I finally reached my house. I turned the lock with the key under the doormat, and cautiously looked around. Whew! Coast is clear. I called the servant, Aries. "Aries, where did Jude go?" I asked. See, when father is not around in the house, I refer to him as.. Jude. " has gone on a business trip, and will be away for two days," Aries replied. "YAS! I mean uh thanks ok Aries," I told her, stuttering. "Oh Aries, and what about my sisters?" I asked. "Miss Minerva, and Miss Jenny have gone on the business trip too." "Ok thanks Aries, you are dismissed," I told her. Then I gleefully skipped up the stairs to my room. Similar to Cinderella, my father favors my sisters, ahem, step-sisters, and well.. I don't get along too well with them. I want to run away, but father, JUDE, won't let me, he wants to marry me off, so he has more connections to companies. I quickly completed my homework. It was March, so I shouldn't pick something too cold or too hot to wear tomorrow. I transferred schools in March, ask Jude why. I opened my closet that consisted of clothes that mostly belonged to my dear mother. I chose a long white sleeve v-neck shirt, then a white knit sweater that had a heart in the middle, and I finally found some black heels, that were not too high. I put the outfit on a chair in the bathroom for the next day. I walked down to the kitchen and made microwave noodles. Then I went back to my bathroom, brushed up and took a shower, then drifted to sleep.

STILL LUCY POV, Next Day:

BEEP BEEP BEEP! My alarm clock screamed. I turned it off as I head to the bathroom and put on my prepared outfit, and brushed my teeth/washed my face. I headed downstairs where Aries had prepared pancakes. As soon as Aries realized I was there and I saw her she bowed and said,"Gomen, Lucy-sama. I didn't mean to make you breakfast. I thought you might want to celebrate the departure of your siblings and ." "Aww thanks Aries, and no, no punishment, ever!" I replied still in awe. Aries nodded then left. After I ate the pancakes, I washed the dishes then started walking to school. I saw Rogue and asked nervously,"Where would you like to eat Rogue?" His deep, soothing voice replied,"How about the new italian restaurant that is about ten minutes from here?" "Sure!" I replied.

TIMESKIP TO LUNCH 

Lucy POV (still)

As lunch finally approached, Rogue walked up to me and said,"You ready?" I nodded. Then he grinned and said,"Well we got to get out of the paparrazi first!" Then he took my hand which made my heart beat fast, and we ran out of the school entrance and all the way to the restaurant. We decided we would share a spagetti. We accidently both wanted the same noodle, so I bit off, and let him have it (A/N: Lady and Tramp reference) as we both blushed. We finally finished, I was about to pay as he paid instead. What a gentleman!

TIMESKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL

Rogue's POV  
The date went pretty well I thought. I walked up to Lucy who was chatting away with Levy, and I said, "Want to study for an upcoming final in history?" Before Lucy was able to decline, Levy winked at her and ran away. I mentally thanked Levy. "S-sure!" she said. We went to a local coffee shop and "studied" till about eight at night. I asked her if she would like me to accompany her home, but she declined. After we parted our ways, I heard a scream that sounded like Lucy. I ran until the screaming was close. I saw a bunch of brutes who were cornering her and smacking their lips. Rapists! I sneak attacked them from behind, as they all passed out. "Are you alright?" I asked Lucy. "Y-yes! Thankyou so much Rogue!" She then pulled me into a hug. I blushed as I mentally told myself,'STOP BLUSHING!' over and over again. "I will walk you home everyday after school. No buts!" I told her before she could protest. Then her expression turned into a soft one and she kissed me on the cheek before pointing towards a rather large house. "This is where I live," she whispered, then she said,"Goodnight," and walked inside. As I walked home, I couldn't help but feel giddy about the "kiss". It almost made me forget the fact that had been guilt tripping me my whole life. The fact that in a life-or-death situation, I killed my own father.

 **Lucy POV**

I closed the door behind me after I whispered "Goodnight" to my hero. Then I made a sandwich, ate it, took a long relaxing bath, then went to sleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! My alarm clock again chirped. I dramatically sighed. I turned it off. My last day of freedom before Jude comes home. I went to my closet, then I grabbed a green/silver striped shirt, purple sweater. (A/N: I do not own this link!) then a pair of light blue jeans, and black flats and slipped it on. I put my hair up in a loose messy bun. Then I glanced at the razor on my stand. _Not today. Save it._ I told myself. Then I grabbed a poptart then walked to school. At school, there was a giant crowd around someone's phone. As I took a closer look, I saw a picture of Rogue and I holding hands on our "date" a few nights back.


	4. Chapter 4

*****DISCLAIMER*** I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR REFERENCES I MAKE THROUGHOUT THE STORY!**

 **Lucy POV**

Finally. It is Saturday. And the day my _nakama_ returns from the business trip. Jussstttt great. I watched in despair as a black limousine pulled up to the driveway. A lady a few years younger than my father first stepped out. Then my devil sisters and my demon dad stepped out. I looked down at myself. I wore a red, white, and pink dress/gown. My hair was in a bun, done by Cancer, a servant. I plastered a fake smile and headed downstairs to greet my " _family"_ and the woman. As the doors opened, I bowed, and said monotonously,"Welcome back father, and welcome back sisters. I am Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you," as I shook the new woman's hand. "Lucy," my father said in a stern voice, "This is Minerva and Angel's mother. She is now your mother too! I will hope that you treat her with respect and kindness! Or else," my father said as he glared at me. I knew the punishment. "Welcome," I said again, bowing. My step-mother glared at me. "Foolish bimbo." I heard her mutter. Then my "family" proceeded to show my step mother the house. My mind was screaming. How COULD HE?! HE BETRAYED LAYLA. HE BETRAYED US. HE HARMED ME!

TIMESKIP TO LATER THAT NIGHT

I went to bed in my room. I forgot to lock the door. I woke up in the basement, with a cloth tied across my face, muffling my mouth, and I was tied to the wall. Jude emerged from the shadows (A/N:NO PUN THERE!). He laughed and said,"You look so much like Layla! Stupid foolish girl! What a f**got!" as he took out a whip and started clashing me. After my skin turned red and beat up, he started punching and kicking me. Eventually I passed out. I woke up in my bed once again. I touched last night's scars. Punching and kicking? That is a new concept for Jude. I am so tired of this crap. I can't take it anymore. I'm sorry mother. I'm sorry I am selfish enough to be doing this. Perhaps I will join you up there in heaven. I ran and ran for a long while until I reached the bridge that connected two cities. The water below me clashed and the waves slammed against one another. Sharp rocks pointed out. Perfect. A perfect way to end it all. The highway/bridge was empty. After all it was only 4 AM. I started sobbing. I was about to leap when a pair of warm arms pulled me back. I started hysterically crying."LET ME GO!" I screamed. "No," a familiar voice said. I looked up to see Rogue. "Lucy were you trying to commit suicide?" Rogue asked with utter seriousness, as I buried my bed in his chest. "I just ca-can't take it anymore! Give me a good reason to stay alive!" "For the people who love and care for you. For Natsu and Levy. For Lisanna and Mira. Stay with me Lucy. Since the day I saw you, I knew you were special. I guess you could call it **love** at first sight. I love you so much Lucy. Stay. Stay and become my girlfriend, and future wife." Rogue pleaded. I was shocked. My love, loved me back. I broke down."I love you too Rogue. I will be your girlfriend. I am so sorry Rogue!" He carried me bridal-style to a park that was deserted. "You can tell me your story Lucy."Rogue said as he gently put me down. "Okay. I trust you. My mother died when I was young, and since then my father, Jude Heartfilia, started abusing me both physically and verbally. Then, about from two years ago, I got two demon stepsisters that my father favored. They made my life worse. YEsterday, I got the worst beating. Yesterday morning, I also met my step-mother." "Lucy.. " he caressed my cheek. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through this..alone.. Would you like me to tell you my story?" I nodded."So my father was also abusive. A few years back, he made me hate myself. I stayed alive for Sting. One day he was drunk, and he was about to kill me when, I first killed him. Since then, I was distant and guilty.. Until I met you." "It's okay Rogue. It wasn't your fault," I whispered. Then he… kissed me on the lips. "I love you so much," he whispered as we parted.


	5. Chapter 5

*****DISCLAIMER***: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!  
A/N: I realized a chapter does not have to be long for it to be good. Sorry if last chapter some things moved fast. The last chapter was basically the climax of the story. It get's better. I will try to make it to 10k+ words! :) **_**Try try try**_

ON WITH THE SHOW!

 **Rogue POV**

I looked at my love and told her,"I got a plan. When is your father going on a trip again?" "Umm.. I think he will be gone for a day tomorrow." "Great! So.. We are going to set up cameras around the house and we will record documents of his abusing you. We can get him arrested and since you are eighteen, you will not get taken away by authorities.. You can live with me if you like.." I blushed. She threw her arms around me and said,"Great plan! I would love to live with you!"

TIMESKIP NEXT DAY

 **Lucy POV**

Rogue and I set up cameras in the basement, in my room, in hallways, and practically everywhere except bathrooms. I thanked him, and he walked home.

THE NEXT DAY: LUCY'S FAMILY COMES BACK

My sisters dragged me to the basement. I hoped that this was some prank. Boy was I wrong. Jude and the step-mom stood there. Each carrying whips. I tried backwards walking away, but I heard a 'Clank!' and saw that my sisters locked the doors (A/N: I am so sorry but I forgot to mention that in this story Jenny and Angel are one person, taking the appearance of Angel.), each smirking. They started whipping me, and punching and kicking me. I screamed,"ROGUEEEEE!" This only resulted in them getting knives and cutting me. Jude picked me up and threw me against the wall. I clutched my sides as I coughed out blood. "Die you wh*re" someone said. Then I blacked out.

 **Rogue POV**

On the recorders I saw that Lucy was getting brutally beat. I called 911 and rushed over to her house. Her "family" was making up pathetic excuses as the ambulance took Lucy to the hospital. "THEY ARE LYING! THEY ABUSED LUCY!" I screamed. The police walked over as I showed them the recordings, then showed them the cameras in the basement. Jude started to stutter. "Save it. You are hereby under arrest for trial of murder, and for excessive abuse." the policemen said. I mentally thanked the police a hundred times over, as they handcuffed Lucy's family and shoved them in the different police cars. One police remained. "This house will be given to the bank. Is there somewhere the injured girl could stay?" the police asked me. "Yes, she may stay at my house. I am her boyfriend." I added. "Good," the police replied as her drove off too. Then I sprinted to my house, grabbed the car keys, and drove to the hospital ASAP.

 **Please review! Also unless a lot of people comment that they want Lucy to wake up and have amnesia, I am going to let her wake up with fractured bones, but she still has her memories. I will be updating my GrayLu story soon too! I wrote a tooonnnnn today! Till next time, BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

*****Disclaimer***: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 **A/N: I am back and trying to write longer chapters!**

 **Lucy POV**

Where am I? The lights are blinding.. Why am I in bed? "Lucy.." a gentle voice said. "Rogue?" I said as I waved my hands in the air till my vision came back. "Oh thank god Lucy you are alright!" I tried to get up but I failed and grunted in pain. "Oh no, don't strain yourself." "What happened Rogue?" "Your uh… family.. Beat you up and I showed the cops footage and your family got arrested.." {I gasped} The doctor came in and said,"Hello . Your injuries include a fractured rib cage, broken arm, and broken leg. " Oh well that explains my never ending pain. Crap.

"When will I be let out of the hospital?" I asked. "In about a week." Weellllll I guess that's not toooooo bad.. "Lucy, you will be moving in with me," Rogue said. "YAY!" I squealed. A nurse came in. "Well hellooo handsome. Are you her brother? I'm sorry but visiting hours are over. You are welcome to come and visit tomorrow," she said as she winked at me. Rogue turned green, then back to normal in his serious mode, and looked at the nurse and said, "I will visit my _girlfriend, Lucy Heartfilia,_ (I smirked) everyday during visiting hours. Goodbye Lucy." Then he gave me a kiss, then left. I looked at the embarrassed/enraged nurse who left. Then I turned off the lights and drifted off to sleep.

 **Rogue POV**

I left the hospital, feeling partially relieved that she was okay and didn't have amnesia, and feeling partially sad that it would be a week before she would be left out. I parked, then went inside. On the couch was Sting, who was still munching on a bag of chips. God, how did he eat so much junk food, while still keeping fit? "Hey Rogue, where were YOU?!" Sting yelled. I calmly replied," All you need to know is: Lucy my _girlfriend,_ will be living with us, and she is injured in the hospital and will be let out of the hospital in a week prior to today." "Oh okay. WAIT WHATTTTT?! LUCY IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!" I nodded and ran up the stairs to my room. Sting turned off the TV and ran after me. "DO YOU EVEN LOVE HER?!" he yelled. "Says the playboy," I muttered. "I'm going to bed bye!" I said, and I slammed the door in his face. I heard his footsteps depart. I drifted to sleep.

 **Rogue POV (Still)**

Monday. School. See Lucy. A rolled off my bed and dragged myself to the bathroom. I got ready like usual and left the house with Sting. Once at school, me and Sting parted. I went over to Lucy's group with a gloomy look on my face. "Hey Rogue, have you seen Lucy?" Erza asked. "It's kind of a long story. So," I took a deep breath,"Lucy was always physically and verbally abused by her family, so one day she was about to jump off the bridge, when I stopped her. U-mm we confessed, and the next day we set up cameras in her house while her family was away. Then her family came back and abused her really badly, but I called the cops and showed them evidence of abuse, and her family got arrested. Lucy is now going to live with me and Sting, and she will be let out of the hospital in a week." Then I started getting bombed with questions. Natsu yelled,"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'CONFESSIONS'?!" Erza yelled,"IS LUCY OK? WILL SHE REMEMBER US?! AND ANSWER OUR QUESTIONS!" I replied quickly,"Lucy is okay, yes she will remember you, and what I mean by confessions.. Lucy is my girlfriend?" "YOU BETTER NOT HURT HER!" Erza and Natsu yelled. Then Juvia smirked,"No more love rival!" (She meant it in a good way, No, she is _not_ evil!)

School finally ended. I rushed over to the hospital. I knocked on her door, as I heard a "come in." I softly opened the door and walked over to her, and I asked,"How are you feeling?" "Better. I will have to get crutches and have a bandaged arm for a month! Today is March 5th, right?" "Yes." I answered. I stayed and we chatted about various things till it was time for me to go. "Goodbye Luce, I will see you tomorrow." Then I went over and softly kissed her, as her face turned tomato red. She giggled, "Bye Rogie!" Rogie huh.. Then I went back home and fell asleep.

 **Sting's POV**

The week went by quickly.. Rogue was gloomy and sad. Today was a Sunday, and yesterday Rogue and I spent all day cleaning and preparing a room for her. We also got all her cloths from her old house and moved them over. Today was the day she would be let out of the hospital. I can't believe Rogue got a girlfriend before me! Well...then again.. THE GREAT STING DOES NOT SETTLE FOR ONLY ONE GIRL! Anyways, Rogue is currently at the hospital. "DING-DONG" Well then. I guess they got back early. I opened the door to see the beautiful blond in crutches and an arm sling. she also had some medical tape wrapped around her chest and... breasts. God, I'm a pervert! (A/N: Yes you are Sting!) Lucy weakly smiled at me then Rogue carried her up to her room. Later Rogue came down the stairs and told me that she was asleep. "When will she return to school?" I asked. "I wanted her to stay home another week, but she is tough. She insisted that she was to go tomorrow." "Wow. By the way the entire school knows about the... incident.." "WHAT THE HELL STING!" "Whoa... It was on the newspapers and news!" Rogue just groaned and said,"Goodnight."

 **Rogue POV**

My room was next to Lucy's. I heard Lucy whimpering so I walked to her room. "Rogue.. It was a terrible nightmare."

"Was it your family again?"

"Yes"

"They will never ever hurt you again. I will make sure of it. I'm here for you."

She reached up and kissed me.

"Can-can you stay here tonight?"

I slowly nodded and got under the covers of the queen sized bed. She snuggled up to me, and buried her head in my chest, as we cuddled. (A/N: FLUFFYYYY)

 **TIMESKIP: THE NEXT MORNING**

I gently woke Lucy up, and helped her get ready. We slipped a sweater over her wrapped up chest, and she wore white shorts, so it wouldn't affect her broken leg. I carried her downstairs, then I umm.. carried her to school. Once we reached school.. It was like getting chased by the paparrazi. "Is she your girlfriend?" "Yes." "What happened?" "Read the news!" Then Lucy's friends came over and each hugged her, gently. She closed her eyes and said,"It's good to be back." And I whispered ever so quietly,"Yes. It is."  
 **STAY TUNED! STORY IS STILL IN PROGRESS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: ***I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 **A/N:Sorry! I haven't updated for quite a while! I figured, if I work at my own pace, my story would have more… flow. (It's a term used in Speech and Debate). But anyway, on with it!**

 **Lucy POV**

Two months have passed since the "incident" and since I've been set free. Today was the first day of May. Summer finally came! "Are you ready yet?" my beloved boyfriend Rogue asked from downstairs. "Be right there!" I yelled, as I put on an outfit, that consisted of, a blue cami, black skirt, and blue toms. Then I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked downstairs. "Hey guys, guess what?" Sting said in an excited tone. I eyed him suspiciously, as he said, "The student council has announced that this year's prom is going to be on May 7! And school ends on May 8th! By the way, did you guys get any acceptance letters from college yet?" Sting, Rogue, and I were like a family. Rogue was my boyfriend, and Sting was my brother. I shook my head. I saw Rogue fiddling for some reason, as if he was incredibly nervous. "What's up?" I asked. "N-nothing," he replied then walked out the door. It's not like Rogue to stutter. After we arrived at school, everyone was all excited about prom. I mean, I guess I should be? It is my senior year after all. The playboy Hibiki Lates, walked up to me and said,"I broke up with Jenny. Will you go to prom with me?" Before I could reply, Rogue popped out of nowhere with a dark aura, and said,"NO! She will _NOT_ go to prom with you!" "Why it's not like she is going with anyone," Hibiki said back. Rogue just took my hand, and lead me to the hallway of our school as I giggled. It is a rare chance to see Rogue all riled up about something! In the hall, I was greeted by a creepy guy, Dan Straight. He claims that we are "soulmates" (to which Rogue punched him in the face) and he says he is in love. Pft. "Will you go to prom with me, my love?" Dan asked pulling out flowers. I started backing away, as Rogue took his flowers and threw them in the trash, and hissed, "NO!" then lead me away. Well I wasn't going to say yes anyway.. Then the bell rung, as Rogue pulled me to our class. And what's funny is, many girls also did what Dan and Hibiki did to me, but they (obviously) did it to Rogue, in which Rogue just ignored them.

Later That Day…

Me and Rogue were walking in a park around sunset, when he stopped walking, and kneeled. Yes.. Kneeled-WAIt WHAt?! He pulled out a box, and said,"Will you go to prom with me?" "YES!" I screamed giving him a hug. "I'm sorry I missed your birthday! So to make it up to you, and because I also love you," then he opened the box and it was a beautiful necklace with a shimmery, gold heart pendant (classy, not cheesy type!), that said Lucy on one side, and said in smaller print, "Lucy+Rogue" on the other side. I gasped, it was beautiful. "I love it!" I told him as I gave him a sweet kiss. He smiled, then helped me put it on. Then we walked home hand in hand. The next day, after school I told Rogue that I was going to hang out with Levy. Rogue is overprotective, but he trusts me, Sting, Levy, Erza, Gray, Miranjane, and he sort of trusts Natsu. After I arrived at Levy's, we greeted each other with a hug. "Sooooo? What happened between you and Rogue?" Levy teased. "He um asked me to prom, and gave me this necklace?" I said. "Congrats! Gajeel also asked me to prom!" "Finally!" I said, as Levy turned into the shade of a tomato.

"Let's go shopping!"

"Sure!"

We drove to the mall, and went to our favorite shop. It was also run by my cousin, Michelle. I tried on a couple of different dresses, as did Levy. In the end, I bought a red dress, that flowed to the ground, and it was shimmery and shiny, and it was strapless, and had a small ring of jewels around the waist. It made me feel like a princess. Meanwhile, Levy bought a purple dress (to differ from her hair) that stopped at her knees and had blue roses all around the dress.

Finally the day of prom arrived. Rogue and I had matching red corsets, as did Gajeel and Levy, but theirs were purple. I had my hair curled and down, as did Levy. We danced in all night, until an announcement came. "Your prom king and queen candidates are…" then a drum roll came. "Lisanna Strauss, and Natsu Dragneel. Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser. Rogue Cheney and Lucy Heartfilia. And last but not least, Hibiki Lates and Jenny Realight." I knew that Hibiki and Jenny were going to get back together. I rolled my eyes. All the candidates/nominees gathered on the stage. The announcer continued,"Following tradition, the Prom King and Queen must sing a duet together!" Then a drumroll came."And you prom king and queen is…. Rogue Cheney and Lucy Heartfilia!" "What song should we sing?" Rogue asked me. I whispered something in his year, and he smiled. I told the DJ, and he nodded. The music started.

 _Highway run_

 _Into the midnight sun_

 _Wheels go round and round_

 _You're on my mind_

 _Restless hearts_

 _Sleep alone tonight_

 _Sending all my love_

 _Along the wire_

 _They say that the road_

 _Ain't no place to start a family_

 _Right down the line_

 _It's been you and me_

 _And lovin' a music man_

 _Ain't always what it's supposed to be_

 _Oh, girl, you stand by me_

 _I'm forever yours_

 _Faithfully_

 _Circus life_

 _Under the big top world_

 _We all need the clowns_

 _To make us smile_

 _Through space and time_

 _Always another show_

 _Wondering where I am_

 _Lost without you_

 _And being apart_

 _Ain't easy on this love affair_

 _Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

 _I get the joy of rediscovering you_

 _Oh, girl, you stand by me_

 _I'm forever yours_

 _Faithfully_

 _Whooa, oh-oh-ooh_

 _Whooa, oh-oh-ooh, oh_

 _Whooa, oh-oh-oh, oh-whoooooa-oh_

 _Faithfully_

 _I'm still yours_

 _I'm forever yours_

 _Ever yours_

 _Faithfully_

 **(A/N: If you did not know, that was Faithfully by Journey. Rights for song go to JOurney! Also, if you can't imagine how it sounds, search Faithfully Glee Duet.)**

We finished, as the crowd was wild. We shared a dance, then ended the night with a passionate kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **DISCLAIMER***: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 **LUCY POV**

Today was the last day of school. One of the schools both me and Rogue applied to was **Fiore University** one of the top schools, basically an Ivy League. Our group of friends promised to open letters all together, during lunch on the last day of school. Today. I wore jean shorts, and a ocean blue gem embedded tanktop. Once at school, I asked each of my friends if they got a letter from Fiore University yet. They all said yes.

***Timeskip to Lunch***

Here it was. My whole grade school career led up to this. Each of us delicately opened our letters.

(What my letter said)

 _ **Fiore University**_

 _Dear ,_

 _We have received your application, and have accepted you to our university. Your dorm number and room mate is Scarlet. We look forward to seeing you this fall._

 _ **-Fiore University Council**_

My eyes opened as I looked up at Erza who looked at me. WE both screamed,"WE GOT IN! AND WE ARE ROOMMATES!" "I'm also the RA for our floor!" Erza yelled. Then gave each other a bone crushing hug. I looked over at Rogue who looked up at me. He was starting to worry me. Then he grinned at me, and said,"I got in.." Then he kissed me as the rest of our group started screaming and all screaming, "I got in!"

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Today was graduation. "Graduating from the class of X832, Lucy Heartfilia! has also got the Outstanding Science Award, and she is valedictorian of this year! We also congratulate and her friends for acceptance at Fior University!" Everyone cheered as I got my diploma and went up to the mic, to do my speech. It went something like this:

 _First of all, I would like to thank my friends, teachers, and school staff that made this, including being accepted into my dream college possible. This year started off, with me in a sad desperate world. I would like to thank Rogue Cheney the most though. He saved me from my "family"'s torture. He helped me see better things in life. My school year was wonderful. I also believe that, we shouldn't judge people off of how they look or what family they come from. Each person is different, and should be accepted for who they truly are. We all live on one planet, so why not live in harmony? My senior year in high school has taught me a lot. But the one thing it taught me the most is, nothing is impossible. If you truly set your mind to it, you can do anything._

I finished as the crowd erupted in cheers, and I shook Principle Makarov and the SuperINtendent's hand. My friends swarmed the stage carrying me on their shoulders. For once, I truly felt free, and I was truly happy.

 **STAY ALERT! Story is not over yet!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER***: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It helps me as a writer.**

 **\- OppositesExist:** Thanks for the review, I will add more depth! Also some more drama...

 **\- Guest:** Thanks for reviewing! Both you and **OppositesExist** are really encouraging!

 **Lucy POV**

Summer went by like a breeze. Today was moving day, my classes officially begin tomorrow. "Help me Rogue!" I yelled, as I tripped over a rock. I was waiting for the impact, but he caught me. (A/N: T.T Cheeeesssyyy) After we settled in, Rogue went to go get some dinner from a nearby fast food restaurant. I was listening to "Don't Let Me Down" by Chainsmokers, when their was a knock on my door. Perhaps it was Erza? Erza a few hours ago went somewhere with Jellal. I opened the door (our doors don't have those peepholes). There stood a man, who looked like someone familiar. F*CK. IT'S JUDE HEARTFILIA. He laughed. I quickly slammed close the door, and started dragging drawers, and other heavy objects towards the door. Then I heard a loud sneer. how- the- f*ck- did- he- get- in-

"I have my ways," Jude said as if he could read my mind. I ran towards the window. I was on the fifth floor. Die? Or be beaten/tortured/raped? Yes die is a better option. I jumped out the window, and braced myself for the impact. As the world seemed to slow down, I looked up at Jude's angry/surprised face.

Goodbye.

 **Rogue POV**

I was heading towards the entrance of our building, when I saw an ambulance and a girl lying on the ground. WHAT THE

.

.

.

.

THAT'S LUCY!

I rushed over and pushed my way through the crowds.

"Sorry sir, this is now off limits. Please do not step over" an authority told me.

"I don't give a damn! I'm the closest thing to a family she has!" I yelled as I stepped in and rushed to her side.

The officer just sighed.

I rode on her ambulance, praying that she would be okay, and wondering why she would jump. She knew she would get injured... I guess I will have to ask her when she wakes. When we arrived at the hospital, I waited in the waiting room, pacing back and forth.

Soon her doctor came over to me. " has a fractured rib cage, a broken arm, and she will require a wheelchair for 2 moths, then crutches for 3 months. She is also currently in a coma." I knew she would be hurt, but what hurt me the most is, she was in a coma. I knew this was selfish of me. I later returned to her dorm, where a worried Erza was.  
"HOW IS SHE?!" Erza screamed.

"She is okay. She has a fractured rib cage, a broken arm, and both her legs are broken. She is also in a coma." I replied with no emotion.

I continued. "However, what concerns me is, why would she jump? Did you see anything that is misplaced or suspicious?

She scratched her chin,"Hmm..Now that you mention it, there were some irregular footprints, and it looked as if she piled all her furniture on the door, as if she was trying to keep something out."

"Can you show me a footprint?"

She showed me one...

Now I knew why she jumped.

.

.

.

.

.

Jude.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated for a long time.. I was out of town for a week, and didn't have my laptop with me! But.. I'm back!**

 **Disclaimer:***I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

Lucy POV: I woke up in a dark room. I tried to get up, but a piercing pain stabbed me through my ribs. Just great. My legs and arms are both bandaged, so I'm helpless. I'm all so helpless. I thought I died?... But today was a day I would never forget. The day Layla Heartfilia passed away. I remember how it happened. Every moment, every teardrop, every word.

 _Flashback_

" _Is mommy going to be okay?"_

" _Be quiet pest!" father roared._

" _Please let me speak to Lucy, Jude." a faint voice said._

 _Jude grunted, and exited the room._

" _Come here child."_

 _I walked over to her deathbed._

" _Do not fear. I will see you again. I-I promise. Never pull into the darkness. You will know all the truths someday. Stay strong. I love you. And always remember who you are." then her heart monitor ran straight. And the doctors and Jude stormed in. Jude started cursing, as I ran far from the hospital and sat by the river, where I cried a waterfall._

" _What happened?" a little boy with black hair asked._

" _M-my mother just d-d-died!"_

 _Then he pulled me into a warm hug, and comforted me for the rest of the night._

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

"Hello Lucy," a cold voice greets me.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

The man emerges out of the shadows. "How could you forget your own _father_?"

My lips start to quiver and I start to tremble. How did he find me? I quivered in fear.

"Don't try to escape because you can't." Then I notice that I am chained to the wall. "Don't worry dear.. I'm not going to kill you! Oh no.. That would be simply too easy.. And not any fun. Don't bother screaming either, because your little buddy Rogue can't help you this time."

I seethed in anger. "What the hell did you do to him?" He could beat me.. But messing with Rogue.. That was a different story. He smirked. Then he snapped his fingers, and my sisters, ahem- _step_ -sisters, dragged a passed out Rogue. I stared, horrified. HE WOULD PAY FOR WHAT HE DID.

…

The worst part is… I still don't even know why he hates me so damn much! What did I ever do to him?! Suddenly the chains break free, and I levitate with a blue glow that throws me in the air (A/N: Like when Erza requips). Suddenly I move about freely, my limbs no longer hurting, and my bones feeling like steel. I don't know what's happening, but one thing that I know for sure:

Jude Heartfilia is standing in the corner of the abandoned warehouse, trying to cover up his fear.

"You-You MONSTER!" Jude screams. Suddenly, as if this strange power was natural, I snapped my fingers, and my sisters drop down. I looked at my watch, and I realize, the clock stroked one A.M. exactly. Suddenly, I am levitated again, and a flood of memories come into my mind.

 _Memory:_

 _I was three years old. Barely understanding the world, and what was to come. Life was a fairy tale. Father was always cold and distant. But my lovely mother, was the light. My mother walked in, and told me we were to take a walk in the park. The stars were shining bright, as they twinkled in the sky. She helped me put on my coat, and we walked out into the cold dark night. "You must promise me child, for what I am about to tell and show you next, you may never tell another soul, unless it is your true love, sappy?" then she weakly chuckled._

" _I promise mommy," I said, confused. She nodded then held out her palm and a little blue light appeared. She raised it over my knee which held a cut, then the cut healed. "Wooooowwww!" I whispered, in awe. She smiled at me. "Do you believe in Fairy Tales dear? Better yet, magic?" I nodded._

" _Well, I have magic. And when I die, my magic will become yours. It will then be your job to return the universe, the galaxy and beyond, into it's former, true form. When I die, your memories will be washed away, to keep you safe, until a time when you will truly need it."_

" _Okay mommy!" I said, and took her hand and skipped down the sidewalk path._

 _End of Memory_

'I miss you mom. And thank you.' Then I whispered..

 _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens…_

 _All the stars, far and wide…_

 _Show me thy appearance…_

 _With such shine…_

 _Oh Tetrabiblos…_

 _I am the ruler of the stars…_

 _Aspect become complete…_

 _Open thy malevolent gate._

 _O 88 Stars of the heaven..._

 _Shine!_

 _ **Urano Metria!**_

Then I saw that my two sisters were dead, and my father was almost. "Y-you monster," he whispered, before dropping, and his heart beat went dead. W-what did I do?! I screamed as I dropped to the floor, and started rocking myself back and forth. "Impressive."

Rogue? "You are not a monster. You are gifted and are going to change our world back to normal. I have magic too, don't be frightened. Layla made me promise to never tell you this until 1 am, today. But, you found out on your own.." he trailed off.

"I know what I have to do."

 _Flashback_

 _(five years old)_

" _My little Lucy, I must tell you what you will need to do, when the time comes that the world must return to it's former state."_

" _What mom?"_

" _You will need to cast a spell, one that you will know by heart then. It will instantly return the world to 'normal' and will return everyone's real memories. I will tell you someday why the world became as it is today."_

" _O-oh okay."_

" _Now. Would you like some ice cream?"_

" _Strawberry and vanilla!"_

 _Layla laughed. "I'll get the same."_

 _Flashback Ends_

"Rogue," I whispered.

"Yes?"

"It's time."

 **A/N: Sorry Cliffy! Promise I will keep updating! Comment, follow/fav.! Please! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well then.. I was out of town.. And I was typing without wifi.. And normally it should save my docs (I was not using ), however... I check today and... POOF! My doc is missing.. And I have to retype Chapter 11. Yay..?**

 **Disclaimer***:I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 **LUCY POV**

"It's time." I told Rogue.

He looked at me, and nodded.

Suddenly I levitated, and was raised into the air, and started floating. "Rogue!" I yelled, starting to worry.

He reached up for me, but then I entered a world that was basically the galaxy, with colorful lights, auroras, stars, and comets.

 _Then a mellow voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "Hello daughter."_

 _I couldn't believe my ears. "M-mom?" She smiled at me. "B-but this isn't possible! I'm glad you are here, but- wait. You aren't really here, are you.."_

 _She shook her head, and said,"This is real, but I'm not actually here with you.. I guess you can call it telepathy. I am alive... However, it will be a while, before you find me.._

 _"B-but WHY?!"_

 _"Lucy dear, that is for another time, right now I must deliver your required information. I must transfer you, your full magic, and, the spells." She then placed her hands on my head, and started whispering something. I felt a surge of emotions, spells, magic, energy, and memories flow through me._

 _"Before I leave, I will teach you something fun..." she giggled. "Ok.. Now say, 'Dragon Form Activate!'"_

 _I yelled,"Dragon Form Activate!" and I touched the stars as I changed into well,. a dragon. I had gold and silver scales, that in light, was tinted rainbow.. My wings had an extra shimmer and glow to it, my eyes were chocolate and blue, and I had a gold crown that was embelished with jewels and was gold, that sat a top my head. I gasped._

 _"Wow. You looked even prettier than I imagined." mother said. "Now try saying these...'Dragon Queen Activate!','Moral Form Activate!','Dragon Wings Activate,' and when you are fighting a life or death, or really **serious fight**_ , _say,'Freedom Fury,' and wave your hands in the air, and touch the stars."_

 _I nodded, understanding the seriousness in her voice._

 _"I must go.._ _Once you reverse the universe, all shall be understood. And... Please.. Do not hate your father... You shall understand soon. I love you Lucy.. Goodbye. At least for now."_

"WAIT! NO!" then I was thrown back into reality and was in my moral form, and I looked up to see Rogue looking at me with concern on his face..

"I'm alright. Thank you." He helped me up. "Dragon Queen Activate!" I yelled, then I had a gold, silver, and slightly tinted rainbow dress on, that had a sweetheart neckline, and was strapless, and fell to the floor. It was embellished with jewels and gems, and little diamonds. Atop my head was the same crown I had during dragon form.. I felt many weapons and enhancers that only I could remove, on the inside on my dress, and of course I had my celestial keys!

I stood in the middle of the abandonded warehouse, and started chanting, placing my hands in front of me.

 _Reverse the time_

 _Fill the cup with wine.._

 _Take back the tide..._

 _Restore the lives.._

 _Take the universe.._

 _And infinty.._

 _And change it back to its truest form..._

 _Good and Bad.._

 _Ying and yang.._

 _Magic a believer.._

 _And thus, a healer..._

 _ **Celestial Galaxy Tide!**_

I saw bright lights. And I fainted.

 **Rogue POV**

I woke up, with my memories fully restored. We stood in the guild of Fairy Tail, Lucy's guild. By we, I mean me and Lucy. Lucy.. Is not awake? I rushed over to the infirmary. Wendy, stood by her side.

"Judged off the amount of magic she used, she will be out for two days. Do not worry, she is only sleeping."

I thanked her, and went to Lucy's apartment, to gather some stuff for when she awakens. Then I went back to the infirmary, as people there started heading home. I pulled a chair next to Lucy's, then held her hand, as I drifited to sleep.

*TIMESKIP: 2 DAYS LATER*

 **Lucy POV**

I felt something warm on my lips. _rogue.._ I kissed him back, he stumbled back, clearly suprised that I was awake. "Rogieeeee!" I squealed hugging him. He flushed in embaressment, and hugged me back. We went down stairs, as the whole guild partied and rejoiced that they had their magic back, and that I was awake. Rogue and I were sitting by the bar, sharing a strawberry milkshake... When I sensed someone approaching. I stood up, and growled lowly, as Rogue did the same, due to his dragon slayer senses. The guild doors opened to reveal... A blond man, with a beard, and long unkept hair, and he wore tattered clothing... And held a staff in his left hand.

"Lucy..." he croaked, reaching out for me. I pulled back. I studied him closely...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Father?"

 **A/N: Really tempting to just make a cliff hanger..**

"Lucy please listen... Please!"

I looked at him coldly... "I thought you were dead?"

"Please let me explain"

"You have five minutes."

He took a deep breath. "After your mother gave birth to you, Zeref, took me, and kept me prisoner for all these years. He knew how much power Layla possessed, and he wanted it all. So to torture me, he transformed into a copy of me, and made me watch through a lacrima, all those times he beat and bruised you. And I tried to escape, and rescue you. I couldn't imagine the things he might of done to Layla if she were there.. And today I got out.. because... Your mother... Layla... Saved me." "What do you mean, 'if she were there'?" "I mean.. To keep Zeref from basically ending the world, she casted the spell, that made the world have no magic. However, some still had magic, even after the spell, thus you were one of the gifted ones, and Zeref tried to torture you, because when you die, your magic is basically set free, to anyone who wants to claim it. Layla told me, when the time came, you would save us all. You would reverse it.. And you would finally defeat the dark wizard."

It took me a while to process all of this. Suddenly, he passed out. I saw a hooded figure. He took off his hood to reveal...


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not uploading for suuuch a long time!  
Disclaimer: *I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL***

 **Chapter 12**

"He took off his hood to reveal"..

"Hello Lucy dear." a _smirking voice_ said.

I froze..It couldn't be!

Master jumped in front of me.

His expression was something I never saw before. His pupils were bloody red and his fists were clenched tightly.

Rogue stopped Gramps. Rogue spoke with such unpredictable emotion. "What do you want Zeref.."

 **"** I thought I made it obvious. I want the blond one." he said pointing at me.

He lunged forward. I saw a blue light spring from my hands. Zeref fell back and sprinted again with fury. "Let's settle this somewhere else." he said and suddenly we were all alone on top of a cliff. I recognized this realm..It used to be a beautiful lush place filled with sweet aroma and dancing flowers. Now it was a bare rocky plain, and the sapphire skies were a cloudy gray, the color of Zeref's cape.

"Let's begin."

I dodged for a while, then used an invisibility spell, while casting different light curses at him. He used dark magic back.

 **A/N I dont want to do a huge long boring fight scene, so if you want one, please just imagine one!**

After a good two hours, we were both almost done for. I used my remaining strength and cast something i never had.

 **Lumos litencha**

Let the light combine

Let the stars shine

 **Take sorrow and grief\**

 **Into strength and aid.**

Let my wings sore like a griffin

And rid the universe of this villain.

Then I felt my _soul_ lunge at him. In one powerful blast, I felt the universe restore and his presence disappear.

 **I bent down to where he stood before my spell.**

 **"I'm sorry, my brother."**


End file.
